


Hawaii #6

by LondonGypsy



Series: Hawaii [6]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: AU'ish, From Sex to Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy





	Hawaii #6

Steve ignores the man next to him – just for a while. He can't think straight when he is with Christian. So he focuses on his feet, making long steps on the warm concrete as they walk silently along the sidewalk. 

The man gets to him more than he wants to admit with his fucking blue eyes and his blindingly sexy smile. 

Christian. His Stranger. 

With his fucking hot mouth and his long dark hair. With those damn big and skillful hands that seem to _know_ how to touch him to get him hard within seconds. And his voice. 

Steve shudders despite the warmth around him. 

This deep, growly voice that got Steve in trouble the second he opened his mouth and ordered that coffee. 

Steve bites back a groan; just _thinking_ of his voice, moaning naughty words in his ear, has his dick twitching. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm so screwed._

A soft humming tears him out of his musings. He looks up and over at Christian walking next to him, calm and relaxed, hands in the pockets of his pants and Steve swallows hard. 

He almost misses the small door in the fence and cursing softly he pushes it open. 

Today the sunset is a little bit too bright for him and the welcomes of his friends scratch on his buzzing nerves. They include Christian as if it’s the most natural thing and that gets to Steve in a way he can't describe. He doesn’t know if he even wants that. He's going to leave soon, and his life will be normal again. 

A strange feeling spreads through his stomach and he gratefully accepts the drink Riley hands him. 

Sipping on it, he nods to his friends and falls into the sand, next to his guitar. 

As usual his fingers are itching as he grabs the instrument and the tunes are soothing his overactive nerves. He plucks a little, nothing particular, just a random melody as Danneel sits down next to him. He absently smiles at her. 

“Hey, baby, how was your day?” he asks, but his thoughts aren’t with him. 

Her big brown eyes are watching him closely before she reaches out and takes a sip of his drink, sitting next to him in the sand. 

“Oh Stevie,” she sighs and her hand strokes a strand of hair out of his face, caressing his cheek lightly.

“Honey, I have eyes, you know.” 

Steve frowns at her but her omniscient eyes cut him off. 

“Don't deny it or I'm gonna smack you so hard you won’t be able to hear anything for a week,” she says lovingly and cuddles against him, closing her eyes. 

“You are falling in love, babe,” she states gently. 

Steve snorts loudly and Danneel tsks him. 

“Don't you dare,” she says as Steve raises a hand to slap her leg, eyes still shut, a knowing smile playing over her lips. 

Steve growls.

“You don’t know what I wanted to do,” he pouts and she laughs loudly. 

“Steve, I’ve known you half my life. Of course I know what you wanted to do.” 

Steve grumbles but lowers his hand as Danneel giggles. 

“Guys,” she mumbles and shifts closer, laying her head on his shoulder. 

Her familiar scent of vanilla and lilies washes over him, and he relaxes against her warm body. 

Quietly they watch their friends wandering over the beach, joking around, drinking and just seizing the end of another day. 

Christian sits by the fire, chatting with Jason and as he lifts his head, his gaze immediately finds Steve's and makes him shudder. 

Danneel snickers; she feels the trembling against her cheek. 

“You really like him. This is the fourth night you’ve brought him along.” 

Her voice is low, silent, but the affection in it, the deep devotion Steve hears in it, makes him close his arm around her and he presses a kiss in her wavy hair. 

“Yeah, I do,” he whispers and the sudden perception hits him like a kick in the gut. 

His eyes wander over Christian's body: his profile, sharp and keen against the flames, his hair brushing over his shoulders with every move he makes, the shifting muscles under his skin. Steve sighs deeply. 

Danneel sits up and throws her hair back. 

“And? What are you gonna do about it?” she asks and waves to Jensen, whose searching gaze roams over the beach. He waves back and slowly comes over. 

She stands up as he comes closer, the smile on her face showing so much love, that Steve's heart clenches in his chest. She bends down and kisses his cheek. 

“Tell him, babe. Let him know that he isn’t only a diversion.” 

Jensen eyes both his friends as he reaches out to kiss his wife deeply. She jumps in his arms, slings her legs around his waist and both laugh. 

“Carlson, slowly but surely I worry about our ladies. First Gen, now tonight this beautiful woman here,” Jensen teases, but with a serious undertone in his words, “how about you get your own...” he hesitates just a second, “significant other?” 

He winks at Steve, doesn't wait for an answer and carries Danneel over to the fire. Steve observes them and his gaze gets drawn back to Christian, who is watching him closely. 

Steve jerks back as their eyes meet and Christian frowns. Steve shakes his head but Christian stands up and strolls over to sit down next to him. 

“Hey, are you alright?” he slurs, his accent thick and low; he must have had a few drinks already. 

Steve watches him, lets his eyes slide slowly over him, drinking in every little move, every inch of skin, and as he looks him in the eye he has to bite his lip at the deep longing in them. 

“Yeah, I'm good,” he murmurs, trying to control his suddenly shaky breath.

“Good,” Christian grumbles and takes the guitar out of Steve's meek hands. His fingers brush over Steve's naked belly. He feels every single hair on his body raise and goosebumps are chasing over his skin. 

“Ohhhh,” Christian's brow furrows amazed as he sees them, and with a mischievous smile he touches his fingertips on Steve's stomach. 

Steve shivers visibly, gritting his teeth and his eyes flutter closed. Christian makes some cooing noises as he lets his fingertips run slowly up and down Steve's chest, hypnotically slow and Steve's head falls back as he gives in to the warm touch of the other man. 

“I've seen you watching me...” Christian mutters as he leans down and bites at one of Steve's nipples. With a low growl Steve arches up in the moist heat of his mouth and he huffs out a moan as Christian circles his tongue around the sensitive nub, causing all kinds of amazing effects on Steve's dick. 

“You're beautiful when you give up control, you know that?” Christian whispers against his neck, but before Steve can react to that, Christian's tongue dives into his mouth, licking deep inside and thinking becomes overrated. 

Steve buries both hands in Christian's hair and pulls him down in the sand, completely getting lost in Christian's mouth, kissing him so thoroughly that sparks explode behind his closed lids.

Christian is constantly buzzing and the vibrations add even more sensation to the kiss, making Steve forget where they are; all that counts is the feeling of Christian's body, pressing hard and warm against him, and he mutters needy moans into his mouth.

One hand slips down Christian's back and under his shirt, further down and inside his shorts, curling his hand around his ass. 

“Jesus,” Christian pants and breaks the kiss, eyes glazing and his cheeks flushed, “Steve...please...” 

Steve gasps at the sound of his own name, rolling over Christian's lips like honey, dark and seductive, and the shudder running through his limbs is almost brutally heavy. 

“Fuck, I never thought my own name can sound like pure sex....but coming from your mouth....” Steve sinks his teeth in Christian's shoulder, licking, biting the salty flesh, shaking so much now that Christian pulls back a little with a worried look. 

“Are you okay?” 

Steve shakes his head, fighting the urge to laugh and curse at the same time. 

“I'm okay, I'm perfectly fine.”

Christian eyes him, with that concerned look still on his face. 

“Everything’s okay, really. C'mere, kiss me again....” Steve tries to convince him. 

Christian moans and leans down, capturing Steve's lips between his and Steve goes with it, letting Christian's mouth erase the confusing thoughts running through his mind. 

“Ahem.” 

Steve groans.

Without opening his eyes or letting Christian go he breaks the kiss. 

“What do you want, Jared?” 

He hears him chuckling. 

“Well, just wanted to ask if you two wanna join us or if we should start without you??” 

Sighing Steve nibbles on Christian's bottom lip one last time before he nudges him away. 

Grinning widely Jared watches them both struggling to their feet, giggling as Christian falls back in the sand, frowning at himself. 

“Looks like you're drunk, my friend,” Jared grins and steadies Christian with his big hand. 

Christian snickers, staggers and Jared catches him, laughing and wrapping his ridiculously long arms around Christian, who leans against him, giggling helplessly. 

The sharp sting in Steve's stomach? It isn't jealousy. Not at all. Fuck, he does the same with the girls all the time, cuddling and teasing, snuggling with them and it means nothing more than friendship. 

But seeing Christian with Jared like this makes him want to go over and lay claim to the man in front of everybody else. Just to clarify who he belongs to. 

“Me,” he mutters under his breath as he follows Christian and Jared to the fire, “mine...” 

Christian almost falls into the sand and as soon as Steve sits next to him, he crawls closer and starts nuzzling his neck. 

Steve giggles because it tickles, and encouraged by that, Christian almost climbs into his lap. 

“Woo, slow down, Cowboy, we have company,” Steve mumbles in his ear and pushes him gently away. Christian pouts adorably but sits back and scowls at him. 

“Stop looking like somebody killed your puppy,” Steve grins at him and kisses him quickly, before he grabs his guitar and tunes it. 

“You're mean today,” Christian sulks, “first you make me all horny and shit and then …. then you are just....mean.” 

Steve turns to face him and Christian's blue eyes are looking at him, wide open, accusing but still sparkling in the light of the flames and Steve sighs. 

“Fuck, you're killing me, you know that? Come on, only a little while, hmm? You know I need this.” 

Christian's face glows as if somebody lit a candle inside and he hums approvingly. He presses a sloppy kiss on Steve's neck and then falls back in the sand, propped on his elbows, radiating drunken happiness. 

Steve smiles and as he finally looks away, its hard to do so and a cold shiver runs over his back. 

As if Christian feels it his hand slides under Steve's shirt, brushing lazily over his lower back and Steve can't stop the smile that spreads over his face. 

He lowers his head, considering his songs for tonight, and as his hands strum over the strings, playing the first chords, it’s like the night starts breathing music. 

The fire it almost burned down when Gen yawns so loudly that everybody starts laughing. 

“I guess we’ll call it a night, huh, guys?” Jason says and stumbles to his feet. 

“Yeah, its late,” Riley agrees and puts his guitar in its case. 

One after another they pack their stuff and say good night. 

Danneel and Jensen are the last to leave. While Jensen chats with Christian for a moment, Danneel wraps her arms around Steve.

“Good night, Stevie.” 

She pulls back and cups his face in her small hands, looking him deep in the eyes and Steve can't help himself. His guard goes down, just for a second but she sees it, of course; she's a damn woman. 

“Oh, baby, just talk to him,” she coos as she kisses his cheek, “everything can be cleared up. You just need to talk about it, 'kay?” 

“I know, Danni, I know,” Steve breathes and smiles sadly as he lets her go.

“Good, because he's good for you, you know?” 

Steve frowns at her but she just smiles at him. 

“Come on, Sugar,” she calls to Jensen, “time to go, our bed is calling.” 

Jensen grins at her, nods towards Christian and hugs Steve, then he and Danneel walk over the beach and vanish under the trees. 

Steve plucks at his guitar, deep in thought and Christian's lips on his neck startle him a little. 

“Hey, Cowboy,” Steve murmurs absently, setting the guitar down and taking a sip of his drink. 

“Will you ever call me by my name?” Christian growls on his ear, softly nibbling at the sensitive flesh.

Steve shifts to look at him. Christian stares back, his eyes are huge and the fire makes them look black. 

“What do you mean?” Steve asks, feeling his heart speed up at the darkness and the hunger he sees in them. 

Christian just watches him, not even blinking, before he bends over and kisses him. 

It feels different and Steve doesn’t know if he likes it. It’s soft and deep, the total opposite of what he sees in Christian's eyes as he lets him go. His gaze is piercing, it makes Steve's stomach twist and he wants to look away but he can't. 

Christian tilts his head, only a little bit and as he reaches out and lays his hand on Steve's cheek, the shudder chasing through Steve's body is violent. Christian's not moving, only watching him, running his thumb over his heated skin. 

“Fuck,” Steve groans and falls back in the sand, arm over his eyes. 

He feels Christian move next to him, feels his warmth but he doesn’t touch him. Instead he hears the familiar _ping_ as Christian takes the guitar. He starts playing, only random notes but then he strings them together into a song. His voice sounds hesitant, but it gets more secure the more he sings. 

His tone is mellow and Steve finds himself getting lost in the husky words. 

Steve doesn’t know the song but it sends chills over his skin, and he lowers his arm to get a peek at the other man. He gasps tonelessly. 

Christian has his eyes closed, the fire throwing red flickers on his face, the soft breeze moving his hair. His hands glide easily over the strings, filling the night with music. 

Steve stares, he can't tear his eyes away, and he feels as something deep inside him just...breaks. 

He hears the crack, loud and clear. And the sudden rush of all those feelings he tried to bury so fucking deep inside knock the air out of his lungs. 

He gasps, struggling to control his hitching breath but he can't. 

“Hey, hey,” the worried voice barely cuts through the haze in his head, “Steve, hey...fuck, Stevie... can you hear me? What is it?” 

“I'm... okay... give me a sec...” Steve pants, willing his lungs to suck in the night air. He takes a few deep breaths and finally it doesn’t feel as if a huge rock is laying on his chest. 

Christian observes him with concern and as Steve sits up, the deep wrinkles on his forehead straighten but don’t go away completely. 

“It's okay,” Steve says breathless and sweeps the hair out of his face, “just a little...” 

He stops. What the fuck was that exactly? He doesn't really know and he shrugs. 

“It's over,” he repeats and stands up. 

Christian frowns at him but sets the guitar down and stands up as well. 

“Are you sure?” he asks quietly while he pats the sand from his back. 

Steve doesn’t bother with an answer, he slings his arms around Christian's neck and kisses him hungrily; he tastes like whiskey and sea. Heat shoots through his limbs, the soles of his feet prickle and every nerve ending is tingling. Christian wraps his arm around him and presses him closer, moaning softly into his mouth. 

After a while Steve pulls back, head dizzy and heart pounding. 

“Come on, Cowboy, I want you in bed and I want that right now,” Steve growls, letting one hand slide under Christian's shirt to caress the skin. 

Christian nods mutely, takes his other hand and entwines his fingers with Steve's. 

A little surprised Steve looks at their joined hands but as Christian gently pulls him along he follows him without a word. 

Behind them the fire dies down and the moon shines white and bright over the empty beach. 

 

 


End file.
